Hearts and Buttons
by TristaStrange02
Summary: A prompt based one-shot for a crack pairing I like. Get ready for some Valentine/Hoodude folks.


**15, er, 11 One Word Prompts (I got lazy, so sue me.)**

**A/N: My first fanfic for this fandom (well, first fic to make it to ff) and it's for a crack pairing that I made up a week ago. I started shipping Valentine/Hoodude for reasons I can't explain, but I just like it a lot. These are in the order of the relationship's progression.**

1) Intention:

He still wasn't sure what just happened.

He had only meant to say hi to Toralei, not get into a conversation with the vampire she'd been talking to. He'd also had no intention of being late to class because of it. The very idea he'd show up five minutes late with plans to meet up with the vampire again had never once crossed his mind, but he'd be lying his buttons off if he said he wasn't happy about it.

2) Status:

Sure, after Draclaura had publicly dumped him his status among other vampires had dropped significantly, but that didn't mean he was not still a vampire of standards. Just because he had broadened his horizons didn't mean he had lost his sense of good taste, and the implication to the otherwise was downright offensive.

So what if he had decided to pursue a male? It wasn't the dark ages anymore, and it's not like he actually had to be attracted to his targets. He'd never been particularly attracted to Draculaura or the other girls; why was this different? In Valentine's opinion Hoodude was a much more interesting target; Draculaura always was so annoying. At least when Hoodude was whiny it was about something more serious than not having the right outfit, so they could all just stuff it.

3) Scheme:

This scheme was not going at all like Val had planned. He liked to think of himself as a fairly good judge of character; he had to be to find the right hearts for his collection and to seduce the owners of those hearts.  
It seemed like an odd hobby, but it had great befits. Hearts were powerful; and if you knew how to use them they more than made up for the trouble it took to get them. Unfortunately he had lost his collection and with it much of his powers. He needed easy targets to rebuild, work his way back up to where he had been before.

The voodoo doll had seemed such an easy target, though he had only dealt with women before he wasn't too different from many of them. Always so emotional, they wore their hearts on their sleeves for anyone to take. It should have been over by now, yet his heart was never full.  
Had he lost his touch? Had he become so reliant on his magic tricks he couldn't do it the old fashioned way? He refused to believe it; he would get this heart.

4) Love:

Though not exactly bitter about it, Hoodude's broken heart had never healed completely. He may have finally gotten over her, even found someone new, but he was a lot more guarded and careful this time. Consciously he would say he would like to find love, but the reality was that as of now he would rather die alone than go through that again.  
So as much as he enjoyed Val's company he just couldn't bring himself to really open his heart to him, at least not yet.

5) Scarf:

"It's for you." Valentine looked down at the box in the voodoo doll's arms; it appeared to be a shoe box that had been poorly covered in wrapping paper. The stitched up monster held it out to him, and he hesitantly accepted it.

"What's is it?"

"Open it." Hoodude gave him a shy smile, watching eagerly for him to open it.

He tore the paper off (indeed a shoe box, presumably not his as they were for heels and he didn't wear shoes), and upon lifting the top off he found a pile of red an black knitted fabric.

"It's a scarf. Mrs. Kindergubber taught me to knit and I wanted to make you something. I wasn't sure what you favorite color was, but you wear red and black a lot so it should at least match right?"

Valentine wasn't really sure what to say. He pulled the gift out the box to see what was probably the ugliest scarf he'd seen in a while. The colors of the irregular stripes were okay, but the yarn was the cheap acrylic stuff, and the width of it varied throughout the length. It had no real pattern, it seemed Hoodude had used only one stitch through the whole thing, and it was LONG. So very long and ugly, yet…

He had never received a gift from a target before, usually they were just content to to be courted. Not that he had ever cared, the affection and gifts were a small price to pay for a heart, still, it felt almost…nice.  
He racked his brain for the last time someone other than his mom that had gone out of their way to get him a gift and came up empty.

"Um, it's okay if you don't like it," At the concerned tone Valentine suddenly remembered the present,. "I know I'm not really good, so you don't have to wear if you-"

"I love it." It wasn't really cold enough for a scarf yet, but he threw it around his neck anyway, having to warp it several times just for it to end at his knees. Th effect was immediate, a wide smile broke out on the rag doll's face, and looked as if he might have hugged the vampire if the bell for first period hadn't rung.

Instead he rushed out a quick 'see ya' topped with a friendly wave before running off, leaving Val standing there in Monster High's courtyard in an over sized red and black scarf.

6) Cooperation:

"Are you really going to do this?"

Sometimes the vampire didn't know why he put up with the orange were-cat. Said cat was laughing, due mostly to the fact he'd just confided in her he may have maybe developed feelings for a target. A decision he was now regretting, but it was not like he had many friends to go to, so it had seemed worth the risk if he could earn her cooperation.

"Oh goth -pant- that's rich! -wheeze- I always knew you had bad taste but wow!" Toralei had to fight the urge to double over again; oh she was so never letting him live this down.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I have the finest tastes in everything."  
"Says the guy who -gasp- wears a coat with flowers on it. HAHAHAHAHA-"

What's wrong with his coat? He should have never said anything, with his luck she'd just tell the whole school, Draculaura would hear about it and she'd tell her friends and they'd all just convince Hoodude to never see him again…The thought of it hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to walk away but paused when he heard a voice asking him to wait.

"Why? Got any other 'helpful' remarks?"

"No, I'm done, -giggle- okay for real." She took a deep breath and tried to take this seriously; just because she was a villain didn't mean she was completely heartless and cruel. "Look Val, hate to break it to you but you can't be evil and date a goody-goody loser too."

"He's not a loser." Toralei rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, my point is you can't have your cake an eat it too. Personally I don't see why you'd want to give up villainy for a rag doll, but I'm not the one with the cheesy fake accent."

7) Error:

When the news of Hoodude and Valentine's current relationship status spread the main ghouls were instantly suspicious. It seemed obvious to them that Val was taking advantage of Hoodude's trusting naivety and that Hoodude simply didn't know of Valentine's past deeds.

So like any decent monsters they unanimously decided they were going to have to intervene. They were going to confront Valentine about what he was doing and make it clear that if he didn't stop his pursuit they would make him stop. So one afternoon just as school let out they made sure to all corner the vampire and give him a good talking-to.

At no point did occur to any of them that Hoodude might show up, having been looking for his boyfriend, or that he might not appreciate their threats (and furthermore the implication that he couldn't take care of himself), or, most of all, that Val told Hoodude everything so their relationship wouldn't continue under false pretenses. In short, it had never occurred to them at all in their plotting that perhaps Val actually cared. Fortunately, Hoodude was able to set them all straight.

The gang stood there speechless in the after math, and more than a little embarrassed as the angry rag doll stormed off, boyfriend sheepishly in tow. In hindsight, maybe it would have been a better plan to simply ask Hoodude about the relationship.

8) Romance:

If there was one thing Valentine was good at it was romance. Vampires were naturally inclined to seduction, in the olden days it was to attract prey; though today most vampires stuck to blood banks to keep the normies happy. He had taken it to a whole new level, practicing the art to perfection. He'd gone to great lengths to ensure the very name Valentine would be associated with symbols of love and affection.

All of that did not prepare him for a boyfriend. What was once so effortless was suddenly so difficult; all the tricks and showmanship suddenly felt wrong and awkward. It was frustrating, all he wanted to do was show he cared…

It hit him then that he'd never really known anything about romance.

9) Board:

He could hear the squeak of chalk on the board, the smooth shuffle of pens and pencils from his class mates writing down notes. To anyone not paying him too much attention he was doing the same thing, but if anyone had cared to look over at his papers they would have noticed he was not, in fact, writing at all. Instead, they would see tiny little hearts circling the letter 'V'.

10) Pun:

"Heh, you're boyfriend's a rag doll."

"And..?"

"I guess this makes him your boy-toy huh?"

"I swear I will slap you."

11) Selfish:

One thing Valentine had quickly learned about real relationships is that sometimes you have to do things you'd rather not. Currently what he'd rather not be doing included sitting on the cold, uncomfortable bleachers around the football field while his boyfriend participated in football practice.

Now, that might not have been so bad in and of itself, if said boyfriend was an actual player, but he was, in fact, the tackling dummy. Furthering on that, the football star and captain just had to be someone he hated quite a bit, and to drive the final nail in the coffin all seven feet of that same werewolf had just slammed into his lover.

He bit back a growl, reminding himself how the living doll had smiled when he'd said he'd come. It wasn't that he was worried for Hoodude's safety or anything, he was well aware he couldn't feel pain and could take much more than what was currently being dished out (though he pitied whatever monster was currently feeling it instead). No, his real concern was seeing someone he despised to horribly with his body all over the body of one of the few monsters at this school he genuinely liked.

Some would call it jealousy, but the idea Hoodude would leave him for Clawd Wolf was laughable on too many levels to count. It was more of a greed really, if he was being honest.

Val didn't have many friends of his own, and with the exception of Scarah he did not like any of Hoodude's. As reluctant as he was to admit it…he was got just a bit lonely with out him. So maybe it was selfish, but he didn't like sharing his boyfriend with the rest of the world damn it.

**A/N: Ends a bit oddly, but I did say I got lazy. **


End file.
